Warriors Find Fanfiction
by CinderPelt11
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if warrior cats found the internet? And more importantly fanfiction! Enjoy arguments and romance in this comedy series. Rated T just to be on the safe side! :
1. Greystripe's Diary

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything for like a year (not literally) so I thought I'd make it up to you and get a new book out. Also I am going to do a poll on what I should do with Warriors Twitter-(see my profile sometime for more details). Ok, little update for you guys: Greystripe's Diary- On next chapter, Warriors Twitter- waiting for responses, Warriors Daybrreak- Nearly done first chapter, Warrior Cats read Warrior Cats- Just starting (another shared write with Bramblestar14 but on his profile) and Warrior Kart- not even sure if I can write it (will be a 1-shot... maybe)... AND... this. Please read and review, CinderPelt ;)**

**Warriors Read Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1- Greystripe's Diary**

Firestar yawned and opened one eye. "Yo, Firestar! Firestar! FIRESTAR!" Cloudtail jumped up and down on top of him. "Wake up, grumpy guts... err... SHADOWCLAN'S ATTACKING!" Firestar sat bolt upright "WHAT!" Cloudtail laughed and meowed, "Just jokin', but seriously come check this out."

Firestar stared at the screen in awe. "Where exactly did you find this?" Cloutdail shrugged,"Err... just outside the training hollow... I think." Firestar sighed. He turned to the strange object. "It's pelt glows," said Cloudtail. "And it has no ears!" added Firestar, "Hey, we can make fun of it! Hey, thing, your shepherd's pie smells like fox dung!" Cloudtail hesitated before saying, "It's FAT!" "Just like you!" Firestar meowed. "Hey, I'm just fluffy!" retorted Cloutail, "Anyway can I keep it?" Still examining the object Firestar turned, "Nooo!" he growled, "it's mine." Cloudtail shrank back in alarm, " Y-yo-you looked scary when you did that..."Firestar hissed at Cloudtail who screamed just like a little girl and ran all the way back to camp.

"Check this out!" called Firestar, "it's a blob!" Cinderpelt walked in, "I believe it is called a-" Sandstorm interrupted, "Woahhhh it's awesome!" Cinderpelt sighed. "Why'd you do it?" she asked. "Because it annoys you Cinder!" replied Sandstorm. Cinderpelt smacked her paw to her face. "I believe that is called a face-palm," yowled Leafpool joining in with her mother's annoyingness.

Soon, all the important characters, (you know who I mean, the ones who always get mentioned in the book) were gathered round the machine, all crowded in Firestar's den. "Look!" meowed Firestar, it says, "welcome, to your l-a-p-t-o-p. Laptop!" "So that's what it's called" mewed Squirrelflight. Soon everyone was experimenting with the new word. "Laaaptooopppp" "LAPTOP" "laapppttttooooopppppp" "SHUT UP!" yelled Firestar. Silence fell. Slowly, Firetsar clicked on a weird e symbol. "It says i-n-t-e-r-n-e-t. Internet." Firestar clicked it and instantly a new symbol came up. "G-o-o-g-l-e," read out Brambleclaw. "HEY, my owner used to type something in here," Firestar yelled excitedly. He typed "fanfiction" then clicked on the first result. "Hmmm..." he murmured before typing in, "GREYSTRIPE'S DIARY" "Hey," yelled Greystripe indignantly, "I don't hav-" He cut off short when, to his horror, he saw it. "Someone must have found it and posted it online," he thought. Firestar clicked on it and started reading...

**Dear Diary, Today I appeared in some random forest with some other cats. I found information flooding through my brain. At once I wanted to explore but I had to hunt for the clan and feed the elders. I had no idea how I know this exactly, it just felt natural. I became an apprentice 3 days ago and my mentor took me to the training hollow to start practising my moves.**

"Woah..." said Brambleclaw, "little baby Greystripe has a _diary." _Greystripe shook his head in disbelief, "But-b-but I must have been framed.. ehh... I-" Squirrelflight gave out a _mrooow _of laughter. "Shhh... everyone, I'll read more!"

**Bluestar, she's our clan leader, received some dumb prophecy about how fire would save the clan. That's just stupid! I ****HATE**** fire. That is one of the first things our mothers tell us, (Fire = bad!) But anyway, being an apprentice is hard, well at least I don't have a life like Ravenpaw. He's scared stiff must days, but he's my friend so I don't care. I don't blame him either, Tigerclaw's a cat you need to look out for!**

"Hey, it was not dumb! I took forever writing that, thank god I didn't have to fit it into a Haiku!" Swiftbreeze meowed. "Mum!" groaned Spottedleaf. "You're supposed to be looking after Mosskit!" "Oh, sorry," she meowed looking awkward, "I'll just go."Ravenpaw looked up, "For your information I w-was n-n-not s-scare- I'm off!" Tigerclaw meowed in amusement. Cinderpelt looked at the screen, "Come on, there's more!" Greystripe groaned.

**He is the most know-it-all, "I'm the best" kind of cat around. But one thing's for sure, he is totally not a Chuck Norris type! Scourge is you say Erin Hunter? Excuse me Erin, whose diary is this here? Oh who cares. **_**Anyway**_**, he'll claw your ears off for nothing, no literally I mean it. He made me pick fleas of the elders the other day for missing a rabbit! Sandpaw and Dustpaw are trouble though (they're the other apprentices by the way.) I don't know what those to do apart from criticize everyone and talk sarcastically about me and Ravenpaw.**

Tigerclaw turned to Greystripe, his eyes filled with fire. "Why you- how dare you-you-you! Arrrgghhh!" Greystripe shrank back and yelled, "ZOMG!" In the end Goldenflower smacked him round the face and pulled him away. "I am like Chuck Norris!" he called over his shoulder as she dragged him off. "Thank God!" Greystripe muttered under his breath. Meanwhile, Firestar looked at him suspiciously. "You were told about Scourge and you didn't tell me! YOU!-" "BOYS!" yelled Bluestar. The two friends looked at eachother and turned their backs. Sandstorm however was looking at Dustpelt and whispering sarcastically to him about Greystripe and Ravenpaw. Leafpool, who was growing impatient scrolled down and continued.

**Life here is pretty good though... UNTIL! Yep, you guessed it. Firestar *cough cough* I mean Rusty came to the clan. (? Rusty becomes leader? Oh god.) How do I even know that? The truth is I do secretly get annoyed at that fiery cat. But first I'll tell you how it happened. One day I was out catching prey, minding my own business... when I spot this fiery orange pelt sitting in the bush sniffing nothing. Honestly, did he see a mouse 'cause if he did he must be blind. There were absolutely NO prey scents there. As I was saying, well he was across the border line so what'd you expect me to do? I pounced. And surprisingly, he fought back. I suddenly recognised the scent. A kittypet. **

Firestar turned to look at Greystripe, "Got anything to say for yourself?" he questioned icily? Greystripe just shrugged and whispered to Cinderpelt, "Uh, a little help here... carry on reading or uh someting." Cinderpelt smiled evily, "Nah, I wanna see this, a perfect friend and friend fight!" Greystripe turned to Firestar. "Look, I must have wrote when I was what? 6 moons old?" Firestar just continued reading, this was gonna be a long day!

**I snarled at him - like a boss. (Oh yeah, sorry Ravenpaw I forgot thats your line.) I've got to admit he had pretty good moves, but what do you expect from a character who turns out to: (SPOILER ALERT)**

**1. Save the clan from most certain death**

**2. Save the clan from dogs**

**3. Save the clan from the fire**

**4. Illegally fall in love with a medicine cat (like a boss)**

**5. Illegally feeds RiverClan (with me)**

**6. Then mate with a cat who practically hissed at us all during our time as apprentices**

**7. Kills the evil Scourge**

**8. Becomes clan leader**

**9. Has two extremely cute and important kits (Squirrelflight & Leafpool)**

**10. Mentor one of the evilest cats in the whole entire forest!**

**11. Owwwwwwwww, Erin Hunter was that really necessary, ok ok I'll stop saying spoilers now**

**12. Oh, and Fires... Owwwwwww!**

Goldenflower spoke up, "How dare you use my son's line!" "Well I said sorry.." Greystripe replied, "anyway haven't you guys humiliated me enough let's just stop." "As if" said Squirelflight, "this is so much fun!" "Yeah," Leafpool said, "he called us cute!" "Oh yes I'm liking this paragraph!" said Firestar, "but you're not supposed to write the med cat business. Sandstorm's my mate now!" "But I'm still prettier!" said Spottedleaf floating down. "Well you're DEAD!" yowled Sandstorm. Spottedleaf burst into tears and ran back up, racing through the air like a cheetah. "LOL! You got smacked with a book by Erin Hunter!" said Bluestar, "...oh and read this!"

**Back to the story. He actually nearly beat me. I said **_**nearly.**_** Don't think I was beaten. All of a sudden, Bluestar and Whitestorm appeared and offered the cat into the clan. All that hard work for nothing! Then there was this boring lecture from Bluestar bla bla bla... Finally, we left the cat to go back to his beloved twolegs. He had actually seemed like a pretty nice cat. Back at camp, I dreamt of mice and orange coloured toms that night. So that's basically the last week or so.**

**Bye for now, Greystripe :)**

"Hey, you're lying, I did beat you!" said Firestar. "Actually, I'd say it was a fair fight," added Whitestorm, trying to be helpful. Everybody glared at him. He backed away and hid behind Bluestar. Bluestar looked and growled at Greystripe. "My lectures aren't boring!" she hissed, "what's boring is the fact we have to write essays 100,0000 words long about the beautiful trees and the advantages and disadvantages of having them. Oh and prices of Mc Donalds rising. And-" "I'm sure we'd all love to hear them... another time!" meowed Lionheart, shaking his head. "Look there's another two whole chapters!" "Look, I'd really appreciate it if-" Greystripe started...

**Dear Diary, Last night Rusty joined our clan. I know a few cats have taken an immediate disliking to him, especially Tigerclaw! Yesterday, he came to camp with Redtail dangling limply in his jaws. There had been this really pointless battle over sunningrocks. Redtail was dead. Bluestar was really upset and refused to be moved from Redtail's body. Everyone's really upset and shocked at his death. Tigerclaw said that Oakheart had killed Redtail and that he had avenged Redtail by killing Oakheart. When he mentioned Oakheart Bluestar gazed off dramatically into the distance. I thought something really cool was about to happen... But nothing did, so I just went to the training hollow with Rusty.**

"Hell yeah I disliked him!" said Tigerclaw. A few others including Longtail and Darkstripe nodded in agreement. "And the battle wasn't pointless!" he yelled. "Go back to the dark forest!" Bluestar meowed sighing. "Oh and I did not! I say did NOT gaze off dramatically." Greystripe shook his head, "Yeah you did!" "did not!" "did to!" "did NOT!" "did TO!" "DID NOT!" "DID TO!" "SHUT UP!" yelled Lionheart. "Yeah!" yelled Cinderpelt, "I'll read more!"

**Ten things you need to know about stuff I haven't mentioned:**

**1. Rusty had a fight with Longtail**

**2. Rusty lost his collar (Thank god!)**

**3. Rusty tore Longtail's ear**

**4. Longtail hates Rusty**

**5. Longtail doesn't trust Rusty**

**6. Rusty isn't even called Rusty anymore**

**7. He's called Firepaw**

**8. Rusty is inv... I mean **_**Firepaw**_** is involved in probably the most important prophecy ever and is destined to save the clans**

**9. Lionheart is the new deputy**

**10. Longtail ****HATES ****Firepaw even more than yesterday and has made a gang with Tigerclaw and Darkstripe**

"LOL! That was fun tearing his ear." Meowed Firestar smugly. "Oh and I liked that collar. It was from Paws the pet shop!" Greystripe face-palmed. Bluestar let the boys carry on arguing and continued to read.

**So, where am I in all this? You wanna know? Well, Firepaw is obviously one of the most important cats in this clan now. (Even though he doesn't know it.) Me, oh yeah I'm the sidekick! **_**FUN! **_**Firepaw is currently sharing mentors. Guess who he has? Yep, Tigerclaw! The other day I actually caught Tigerclaw flirting with Goldenflower behind the nursery! I mean seriously, that would never work out. They'd probably have two really important kits that go on a giant quest together with some other cats to see some sleeping badger named after a time of the day.**

"I can't help being sooo important!" gloated Firestar. "You just shouldn't have brought me to the clan if you didn't want to be the _sidekick _as you say." Goldenflower turned on him angrily, "Why don't you mind your own business about me and him!" she spat, "and of course it would work. My Tawny and Bramble are perfect kits." Cinderpelt nodded, "Yeah," she said, "and how'd you know all that stuff!" Sandstorm sniggered, "I bet with that knowledge you'd be a better medicine cat then even Cinderpelt!" "Really?" said Greystripe, his eyes shining. "NO!" growled Cinderpelt, furious. Brambleclaw struggled to hide a little smile. "Come on. Break it up!" he said turning to the screen.

**Anyway, after learning all the boundaries with Tigerclaw and Lionheart we went back to camp to find Sandpaw and Dustpaw were going to the gathering. Firepaw was fascinated though. Honestly, you'd think he'd only just joined the clan and wasn't even warrior blood. In fact, you might even think he was some ex-kittypet! Firepaw even tried to murder me when I was hunting the other day. He said he thought I was an enemy but, I have my suspicions. We found a fox as well, a right ugly thing! So basically that's my week. And I thought Ravenpaw's life was bad.**

"You can't blame me!" Firestar said grumpily, "I was still learning. And all that stuff you said, about the ex-kittypet stuff, well I was so, deal with it! AND, I didn't try to kill you; I've told you that 1,000,000 times" Greystripe laughed. "Yeah you did!" he purred. All of a sudden a fox lumbered in and snarled at them. "I am NOT ugly, ok?" he said before walking off. "That was random!" said Brambleclaw _loling. _Ravenpaw suddenly appeared, "My life was great!" he mewed. Everyone but Goldenflower raised their eyebrows... if they even had any... Cinderpelt scrolled down, "Look last chapter!"

**Dear Diary, Today Firepaw went out hunting alone and still wasn't back at after four hours. I went to consult Bluestar, but she'd gone too. It seemed four warriors had gone so I went to ask Mousefur and Halftail. And guess what? They had no idea. I decided Spottedleaf would probably know, as she knows most things nowadays. But she just started ogling over Firepaw. God, you'd think these she-cats would know perfection when you saw it- (I mean me of course!) Finally, he came back to camp. But he wasn't alone.**

"Lol there was nobody there that was helpful," said Dustpelt laughing. "Uh... I was," mewed Spottedleaf appearing with stars in her pelt. "No you weren't!" replied Greystripe sighing. "And I didn't start ogling over him..." Bluestar didn't looked convinced but went along with it. "For your information, Greystripe. You aren't perfect. I am perfection!" stated Firestar. "Hell naw," said Silverstream, "my Greystripe is, even if he has a lame diary!" "Get lost!" said Firestar, "you're dead!" Silverstream burst into tears before vanishing. "Shut up and get on with it." shouted Brambleclaw this part is getting tense!" "Do not talk to me like that!" Greystripe shouted back. "WELL I'M DEPUTY NOW SO I OWN YOUR SOUL!" shouted back Brambleclaw. "GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Squirelflight. "OR I WILL!"

**He was with Bluestar! I prayed to god that she hadn't found out about me and Firepaw's secret scheme to take over the whole forest. And the fact that we ate all of her prey. And that we wet our de... yeah, you get the whole idea. I'm not as goodie goodie as I seem. There was also another scent mixed in with their normal smell. Shadow Clan? No, more like stale shadow clan? A grey she cat limped into the clearing. There were gasps of horror from the queens as they instantly pulled their kits back into the nursery protectively. I heard snippets of their hushed whispers. "...eats kits!" "...it's Yellowfang..." and "Shadow clan's old medicine cat?..." Halftail just yawned and went back to sleep again as if nothing was happening. **

"What is all that secret stuff about?" asked Lionheart. "Err... nothing...!" said Greystripe awkwardly, "I was joking about that right?" Firestar nodded slowly. Dustpelt laughed."Yellowfang! YELLOWFANG!" called out Leafpool, "this chapter's about you!" Yellowfang walked through the door. "Sup?" she said casually. "I said the chapters about you." said Leafpool. "Cool!" she said before looking at the screen. "Wait a sec, I did not eat kits... most of the time," Yellowfang added. Ferncloud pulled Birchkit towards her protectively.

**Cinderkit threw a leaf at Yellowfang's paws before being dragged into the nursery with Frostfur's tail wrapped around her. Brackenkit, joining in with his sister's playfulness, crept out and jumped on Yellowfang's tail, before he too got pulled into the nursery by Goldenflower's tail. Yellowfang turned around and hissed at the kits, who mewed in fear. Bluestar said Yellowfang was to stay. Firepaw, who had illegally fed Yellowfang and himself, was punished by having to look after the grumpy cat.**

"WOW!" remarked Cinderpelt, "was I really that stupid!" "Yep," replied Brackenfur cheekily. "You did it to." she said. "I wasn't that scary was I?" asked Yellowfang hopefully. "Yep!" said Bluestar. "You were terrifying!" said Greystripe. "Oh,"mewed Yellowfang, "and how dare you call me grumpy!" "Don't fight," pleaded Cinderpelt, "why don't you continue Yellowfang?"

**10 things you need to know about Yellowfang: (SPOILER ALERT!)**

**1. After Spottedleaf is murdered she is new medicine cat**

**2. Her apprentice is none other than Cinderpelt, Fireheart's old apprentice**

**3. She is an angry ball of fluff**

**4. She was accused of killing Raggedstar**

**5. It was actually Brokenstar**

**6. That fact isn't even about Yellowfang**

**7. She illegally mated with Raggedstar**

**8. Her son was Brokenstar**

**9. She blinded him and fed him deathberries**

**10. She died in a fire trying to save an elder**

**So, Yellowfang is a pretty grumpy, clever and loyal cat. After Firepaw escaped is punishment, Yellowfang started to be treated as one of the clan. Everything was peaceful in camp, ... until. Until... A wail rang out from the nursery. Frostfur's kits had gone! And someone was dead...**

"Stop calling me grumpy!" said Yellowfang, by this time pulling out her fur in frustration, "but er.. thanks for calling me loyal and clever." "No prob," replied Greystripe. "carry on reading!" called out Cinderpelt. "But that's the end!" explained Firestar. Disappointed meows rang out from the disappointed cats. Slowly, they all walked out back to their duties.

"Good thing I hid my 2nd diary under the fresh kill pi-" Greystripe's thoughts were interrupted by Cloudtail. "HEY GUYS COME CHECK OUT THIS BOOK I FOUND!" Greystripe groaned and said, "Oh God!"

**So, what do you think? I also need permission from somebody to use their warriors story for the cats to talk about so please review if you want me to include your story or PM me. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you guys check out my other stories. I will soon have a link on my profile to a website but I'm still making it. Bye for now, Cinderpelt ;)**


	2. Shadowclan Vs Thunderclan

***Hello, Cinderpelt here. Sorry I haven't updated for aaaaaaaaaaaaaages but now I am deciding to do more chapters and I am this time I AM sticking to it. I've been busy with stuff, went to the cinema doing some other stuff bla bla bla... yeah it doesn't really matter. **_**Anyway, **_**I forgot to mention HAPPY EASTER! Enjoy yourself, eat lots of chocolate eggs and read lots of fanfictions. By the way I highly recommend you check out BrambleStar14's latest book; I reckon it'll turn out good. Credit to Sandtail for letting me include her story. I cannot go on with this story unless anyone comments or PM's me letting me use their story so please do. Thank you Sandtail and on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to write a disclaimer explaining how I do not own warriors because otherwise CINDERPELT WOULD NEVER HAVE DIED! Tehe **

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the copied and pasted story, that is Sandtail's creation**

**CinderPelt11 :)**

**Warriors Read Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2- Shadowclan Vs Thunderclan**

_Welcome to your laptop. _The Laptop booted up unexpectedly. "Yo guys!" yelled Cloudtail, "I've found wifi." Instantly, Sandstorm, Firestar, Greystripe, Ravenpaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Mistystar, Onestar, Tawnypelt, Littlecloud, Rowanclaw, Brambleclaw, Goldenflower, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Oakfur, Berrynose, Crowfeather, Blackstar and Snowbird all rushed towards him. Each coming from StarClan, the Dark Forest or the clans. "Check it out, 5 bars!" The cats all gasped, it had never been that high. The only cat not really bothered was Lionblaze because he was scribbling away in his notebook: _5 bar wifi- by oak tree on island near old badger set._ "Muhahaha," he thought, "now I can come here and watch inappropriate videos!" Leafpool stared at him. "Uhh- I-I meant now I can order you presents on Amazon and Ebay." She smiled. He turned away and muttered dark and rude words. _Life was unfair._

Cloudtail grinned and clicked on Google shortcut. It popped up on the screen and made Spottedleaf jump. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed before running away at top speed. Mistystar sniggered but Onestar elbowed her hard. (Cats have elbows, what am I writing?) "That's Spottedleaf we are making fun of here." Mistystar looked puzzled. Onestar sighed, "SHE OFFERES TO GIVE US EACH A COPY OF A PIKACHU POKEMON TRADING CARD! THAT'S AN ULTRA RARE! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT IF SHE CHANGES HER MIND!"

Cloudtail sniggered, "Guys? You need to stop worrying about pokemon! I mean come on, the new season of TOP GEAR is now out!" Everyone groaned.

"Just get on with what you want to do on the laptop!" Brambleclaw moaned, "everyone knows that Disneyland have started selling new Mickey Mouse toys," he added quietly. Sandstorm glared at him to be quiet. Cloudtail looked on history and clicked on Fanfiction.

"Hmmm..." he rubbed his head thoughtfully, "I've got it," he announced. "Shadowclan Vs Thunderclan," he thought aloud.

"Hey," growled Blackstar, staring at him. Cloudtail grinned and clicked on the first result. "Guys whoever is not in Thunderclan or Shadowclan please leave..." nothing happened. "NOW!" Cautiously a few cats including Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Crowfeather, Mistystar and Onestar reluctantly crept away. Blackstar grinned. "YAY! NOW NOBODY CAN GET JEALOUS BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT IN THE STORY!" Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"Um... Onestar? Mistystar? You guys are in the story. You need to come back!" Lionblaze called. Mistystar and Onestar shot back at once. "Shotgun reading first!" Lionblaze yelled.

"Yeah, yeah ok sure thing," Cloudtail said, passing the laptop over to Lionblaze. He started reading.

**I do not own Warriors.**

"No!" interrupted Brambleclaw, "I DO!" Everyone swung round in alarm. "Just kidding," he mewed... He added quietly, "but Chuck Norris does, and me and him are secret half-half brothers Muhahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone stared at the screen expecting it to read itself.

"Dumbos!" muttered Blackstar, before he started to read.

**The flame colored tom narrowed his eyes. "Blackstar you have to acknowledge the new border. Blackstar hissed. " You're a fool if you think you won that border Firestar." Firestar snarled.**

**"Enough!" Mistystar yowled. "Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats we're sick of all this mousedung you bring here" she said. Onestar stepped forward. "So we took the liberty of putting you in a getting along program." He grinned happily.**

**"WHAT?" the two bickering Leader yowled.**

**Mistystar rolled her eyes. "Relax it's only for a year." "A YEAR!" Onestar snickered. "It's time for a change"**

"Hey who said you controlled everything!" Firestar hissed indignantly.

"YEAH!" Blackstar agreed. He turned and glared at Cloudtail's shocked face. "WHAT?" he growled. Cloudtail gasped.

"OMG! THEY ACTUALLY AGREED ON SOMETHING!"

"DAMN IT NOW BLUESTAR WON THE BET" Leafpool yelled, "I have to give her my beautiful collection of rubber ducks!"

"Ummm..." Ferncloud facepawed and continued.

**Rowanclaw rose up from his position. "Clans are not meant to get along." Other slowly agreed with him.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"It's not right!"**

**"Never!"**

**"SILENCE!" Mistystar yowled. " you need it and bedsides their picking you up tomorrow."**

Rowanclaw hissed at Mistystar, "How dare you take us to a horrible _getting along place_." Lionblaze growled in disgust.

"It was for all the clans sake!" she protested, although she too was starting to shake her head.

"B-B-BUT THIS NEVER EVEN HAPPENED!" Lionblaze pointed out.

"YEAH!" agreed Hollyleaf, "this story isn't real!"

"Or is it?" muttered Jayfeather, so nobody could hear. He stepped forward, then realised he couldn't exactly read. "Umm..." Firestar looked at him sympathetically.

"I'll read?" suggested Brambleclaw awkwardly. Squirrelflight nodded.

**Blackstar snarled " I refuse to this stupid thing I-" a dart suddenly shot him and he was out cold. Firestar gazed at Blackstar in a daze. He was suddenly shot in his ahem rear end.**

**Mistystar chuckled. "We knew they'd have a problem with it so forget about tomorrow and get in the truck.**

**Onestar yawned. "You'll be sharing rooms and lunch and things and toys and-"Mistystar cut him off " You know I have an extra dart." Onestar shut his mouth up.**

Blackstar and Firestar both huffily turned their backs to the screen. Mistystar laughed, "This story is GREAT- I love it!" Onestar glared at her.

"Would you really have used that extra dart?" he asked.

"Umm... mayb-" Onestar eyes narrowed, "I mean- err- of course I wouldn't," she added hastily. Onestar smiled in satisfaction and continued.

**Littlecloud shuffled his paws. "It's not that bad I mean medicine cats get along." Jayfeather snorted. Littlecloud growled. " do you have something to say?"**

**Jayfeather just rolled his blind blue eyes and Littlecloud flexed his apparent **_**long sharp**_** claws.**

**The two clan started to snarl again.**

"Does every person have to mention I'm blind! It's depressing!" Jayfeather spat.

Littlecloud stared at him, "Why can't we just get along!"

"BECAUSE!" yelled Jayfeather.

"BECAUSE WHAT?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUASE WHAT?"

"SHUT UP!" roared Firestar. Ferncloud fainted and her two kits (yes she did has some at this point because she always has kits at some point!) wet themselves. Firestar growled at the kits and carried on.

**"ATTACK THOSE WANNABE OWLS!" screeched Rowanclaw**

**" OH YEAH COUNTER ATTACK THOSE FROG BRAINS!" yowled Brambleclaw.**

**BANG! BANG! Mistystar shot the two clans with her tranquilizer gun. " See they need to go."**

"ATTACK THOSE WANNABE OWLS!" screeched Rowanclaw.

"OH YEAH COUNTER ATTACK THOSE FROG BRAINS!" yowled Brambleclaw.

"Wait, NO STOP!" yelled Jayfeather, "look, if we do everything that happens in the story we will be in the story! And you know what that means. Mistystar will shoot everyone!" To his alarm Mistystar pulled out a gun. "NO!" he dived on her. Firestar pulled out some popcorn and passed it around.

_**5 hours later...**_

"Hey you guys are filming!" Mistystar shrieked.

Cloudtail smiled evilly, "I'm going to post it on facebook, MUHAHAHAHA!" Firestar stared at him in disbelief.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALOWED TO HAVE FACEBOOK YET!" he growled. Cloudtail hastily changed the subject.

"Look it's getting good," he said, starting to read.

**Onestar reached into his pocket yeah they have pockets. "here's the partnerships.**

**"Blackstar and Firestar, Littlecloud and Jayfeather, Rowanclaw and Brambleclaw, Snowbird and Ferncloud. And oh yeah I forgot they can't hear me because their out…"**

"We have pockets? AWESOME!" yelled the kits excitedly checking everywhere for pockets.

...

Littlecloud decided it would be best if he broke the silence. "Well at least it's not real!" The cats nodded.

"I suppose," said Brambleclaw, "OHH LOOK ANOTHER CHAPPIE! YAY!" Everyone stared at him. "What? Chappie is a Fanfiction phrase also known as a chapt-"

"We get it!" Berrynose yowled. He clicked on the next chapter button and started reading.

**I do not own Warriors**

"No- I d-"

"Yes Brambleclaw we all know. Before you say you own warriors I'm just going to continue reading." Cloudtail interrupted.

**A skinny cream tom with blue eyes walked over to the huge brown truck labelled Shadowclan and Thunderclan. He twitched excitedly. "Yeah new arrivals!"**

**He opened the truck and guess what was inside. Shadowclan and Thunderclan snarling and hissing at each other.**

**"Thunderclan will never be our friends." Rowanclaw hissed. Greystripe sneered at him. "Like we'd want to stay with some frog for brains." Oakfur spat at Berrynose who was baring his teeth.**

**Blackstar and Firestar were already mauling each other's faces off with their clan cheering them on.**

"Like we'd ever be friends!" spat Rowanclaw. Berrynose and Oakfur started rolling around screeching like kits.

"Yeah!" growled Brambleclaw. Firestar and Blackstar were being held back from clawing each other's faces off by Greystripe and Sandstorm. "DARK FOREST MAGGOTS!" he yelled. There was a gasp then silence. No cat moved.

"Y-y-y-you s-s-swore!" Greystripe said, shocked. Ferncloud fainted _again_. The kits wet themselves _again_. Goldenflower walked straight up to him and slapped him round the face.

"Just because your deputy doesn't mean you're not my son. You still play by the rules!" she spat.

"D-d-dark f-f-forest mouse spit?" Ferncloud's kits mewed uncertainly. Everyone turned. They all gasped.

"Up High!" Brambleclaw yelled. The kits went to sit with Brambleclaw who started to evilly plot rude words. Goldenflower sighed and continued.

**The creamed tom gasped "STOP!" the clans stared at him wide eyed. The cream tom who will be known as Smiley sniffled. "Why are you fighting?" He asked.**

**Ferncloud snarled at Snowbird who was flexing her claws nearby. Smiley suddenly turned black with a muscular body and glowing red eyes. "YOU NO FIGHT HERE OR SMILEY MAD!" he roared with an outrage.**

"Why do you think we were fighting?" Rowanclaw asked sarcastically.

"Umm... because we are in different clans!" answered Squirrelflight.

"Stating the obvious!" Lionblaze muttered, rolling his eyes. Squirrelflight slapped him. Leafpool slapped Squirrelflight. Sandstorm slapped Leafpool. Crowfeather appeared, slapped Sandstorm, yelled lots of rude words and left. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted the kits excitedly. Ferncloud told them to shush.

"Who's Smiley?" asked Brambleclaw. He looked around. Nobody spoke. "I SAID WHO IS SMILEY!"

"I don't know," said Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw stared at her,

"Then FIND OUT!"

"NO!" Squirrelflight hastily separated them but Hollyleaf climbed a tree to sulk, still making sure she could hear. Rowanclaw carried on, (the kits still bouncing.)

**"THIS IT SHOCK COLLARS ACTIVATE!" he yowled and pressed a red button. Randomly the bickering were wearing collars and were shocked.**

**"What just happened?" Sorreltail asked. Smiley laughed evilly. "Ha-ha it feels so good to be friends ha… now HUG!"**

"Why were we wearing random collars?" said Oakfur, "and why do we have to hug!"

"I'd never hug them!" spat Blackstar. "Let's find out," he added continuing from where Rowanclaw left off.

**Jayfeather snorted. "Heck no!" Smiley pressed the red button. ZAP!**

**"Never!" ZAP!**

**"NO…nev- ZAP!**

**"Y-you can't force us t-t- ZAP**

**"F-fine!" ZAP!**

"OMG! I ACTUALLY HUGGED ROWANCLAW!" yowled Brambleclaw. "OMG! OMG! I'm going to finish it!"

**Firestar screeched. "What was that for!" Smiley raised his paw to the button. Firestar whimpered and awkwardly hugged Blackstar it was kind of air huggish hug.**

**Smiley turned back to a normal cat. " sorry I never meant to hurt any cat." He grinned a happy smile the kind of smile that scares you so much you want to wet yourself. " Please go to your cabins. Warriors with warriors leaders with leaders medicine cats with medicine cats ap-**

**Littlecloud growled. "We get it" ZAP!**

**"This is going to be a long year" Blackstar muttered.**

"We actually hugged!" yelled Firestar indignantly. "EEWWWW!"

"At least I stood up for myself!" Littlecloud said. Rowanclaw rolled his eyes.

"Well it certainly is going to be a long year," muttered Jayfeather unpredictably.

Later on as the cats were padding back to camp, Jayfeather heard the sound of fighting, then darts then a van. "OMG! THEY'VE GONE FOR A WHOLE YEAR! NOW I'M GOING TO BE LEADER BECAUSE THE IMPORTANT CATS ARE GONE! YAY, MORE COOKIES!" Suddenly he was shot with a tranquilizer dart and the next thing he knew, he was in the friendship centre. "Oh God! This is going to be a long year" he muttered.

**So, what do you think? At the end do you get what happened? Yeah, the story came true. If I have any mistakes please tell me. Thank you Sandtail :) please read and review!**

**CinderPelt11 ;)**


End file.
